Upgrade System
Enhances the upgrade level of your gears. The maximum enhancement level follows along with your character level. The higher the level of enhancement the better the gear. You just have to do this once. The enhancement or upgrade level remains even if you change an item. *At home interface, tap the equip button and you will be directed to the Upgrade interface. *Select a Gear that you want to upgrade and then tap the “Upgrade” button, but make sure that you have enough coins to be able to upgrade your Gear *You can also tap the “Upgrade All” button to automatically upgrade all the equipped Gear on your character. Merge System It is a way of taking a nice stats from one gear to another. You can have a maximum of extra 6 stats inside an item *At home interface, tap the equip button and you will be directed to the Upgrade interface, then select the Merge tab. *On the left side of the interface, select an equipment that you want to replace/add attributes. On the right side of the interface are the same Gears that are low level or duplicates. *After you have selected a Gear the attributes will be shown. In this process, you can now select your desired attributes from your lower level Gear/duplicate. Before tapping the “Merge” button make sure that you already made your final decision because there’s no undo button. *Merge fee depends on the rarity of each attributes you selected. Refine System It is a way of upgrading the "Rating" of an item through refining it. The refine rating of an item is 10 and is divided into 3 category namely Star for the first 10 level. After 10 Star. The Moon will unlock with another 10 level and last is the sun with another 10 level. For the first category (Star) the materials needed are Coins and Starry Star soul. Select a gear that you want to refine then tap the “Refine” button to process, if successfully Refined the star will be added on your level, if the process is failed your blessing bar will increase. If the blessing bar is full, it will automatically add level on your gear. For the second division (moon) the materials needed are Coins and Starry Moonsoul and for the third division the materials needed are Coins and Starry Sol. If you want to automatically refined all your gears with a specific level, just tap the “Target” and select the level you want to reach with all of your gears then tap the “Auto” button to process. The special visual effects in your weapon will only show is all gears is refined to level 10 and you are wearing a weapon skin. *All gears Star Refine Rating lvl 10 : Grants "Holy" (gold) special aura effect in your weapon *All gears Moon Refine Rating lvl 5: Grants "Frost" (blue/ice) special aura effect in your weapon *All gears Moon Refine Rating lvl:10 Grants "Flare" (red/fire) special aura effect in your weapon *All gears Sun Refine Rating lvl:5 Grants "Thunder" (Blue/electricity) special aura effect in your weapon *All gears Sun Refine Rating lvl:10 Grants "Nothing because it's not implemented at the moment." Sun Refine Raring lvl1-10: Grants "Holy" special aura effect in your weapon You just have to do this once. The refine rating remains even if you changed an item. Holy Effect Frost Effect Flare Effect Thunder Effect Set System Allows you to view, alter and modify the set of a gear.The gear will start to have (belong to)a "set" starting level 40. You will receive extra stats if you are wearing a gear belongs to a set.The bonus stats depends on how many parts of the set you are wearing.The maximum is 5 pcs for a full set of gears.You can actually modify the set of a certain gear if you have a scroll for that set. You can also add a set to a gear that doesn't belong to a set. *Select a certain gear that you want to upgrade, the materials needed varies in each gear/set *Only Legendary gears can be upgraded to set. Category:UI